Flowey Solberg
Flowey Solberg '- 14 letnia córka czarownicy i czarodzieja, pochodząca z Norwegii. Dziewczyna w wieku 11 lat padła ofiarą tak zwanej "Guzikowej Wiedźmy", która skusiła ją imitacją miłości, której nie zaznała u swoich rodziców. Jest jak na razie jedyną osobą, która zdołała jej uciec, ale na pamiątkę tego wszystkiego zamiast oka ma przyszyty guzik, który przypomina jej o tym. By nie wspominać tych przeżyć zaczęła interesować się historią swojej rasy jak i mitologią różnych krajów. Wygląd To średnio wysoka osoba o drobnej posturze z wręcz trupią karnacją. Na ciele dziewczyny można zobaczyć wiele piegów, lecz w większość są one zasłonięte. Normalne oko dziewczyny ma złocisty kolor wymieszany z brązem z matowym odcieniem. Zaś na miejscu drugiego znajduje się czarny, lekko połyskujący guzik, który został przyszyty czarną nicią. Wokół guzika można ujrzeć resztki zaschniętej krwi, której dziewczyna próbuje się ciągle pozbyć, bez skutku. Włosy dziewczyny sięgają do ramion i mają rudawy kolor, który przypomina rdzę. Uczesanie nie należy do tych wyszukanych, jej włosy są zwykle rozpuszczone i skołtunione, bo nie ma nigdy ochoty, by je czesać. Zazwyczaj ubiera się w za duże bluzy z kapturem i połatane jeansy. Charakter Flowey Solberg... Cicha, tajemnicza i gburowata dziewczyna, tak właśnie widzą ją inni uczniowie, którzy ledwie zamienili z nią kilka słów. Jedyne w czym mają racje jest to, że nie należy do tych gadatliwych, którzy sami zagadują, po prostu nie lubi się odzywać do innych. Nie jest to również towarzyska osoba, bardziej ceni sobie swoje własne towarzystwo czy też osób, które lubi i sobie ceni, a takich jest stosunkowo mało. Floe gdyby mogła to by przesiedziała całe życie w najciemniejszym kącie szkoły, jak najdalej od innych. Młoda czarownica to również wulkan energii, który nie potrafi zwykle usiedzieć w miejscu. Do tego jak się na coś uprze to nie odpuści, nie ważne co, nawet jeśli by miała mieć przez to kłopoty (chociaż zdarzają się wyjątki). Dziewczyna jak chce to potrafi być miła i pomocna, ale zwykle wyraża swoją obojętność wobec innych i rzuca przy tym czasami złośliwe i małostkowe komentarze, których nie żałuje. W sumie to nawet inteligentna dziewczyna o czasami pesymistycznym usposobieniu, który odbija się na jej ocenianiu swojej wartości. Nie należy również do osób o dystansie do siebie i byle jaki żart o jej osobie potrafi doprowadzić ją do furii. Klasyczny potwór 'thumb|left|141pxCzarownica – osoba, w niektórych wierzeniach ludowych kobieta, zajmująca się czarną magią, kojarzona z siłami nieczystymi – często z szatanem. W folklorze pojawiają się także dobre czarownice, które zajmują się białą magią. W chrześcijańskich wierzeniach ludowych przyjmowano, że zdolność czarowania nabywa się przez podpisanie umowy z szatanem. Wiara w czary występuje w mniejszym lub większym zasięgu we wszystkich religiach pozachrześcijańskich, a jako jeden ze składników na marginesie chrześcijańskich wierzeń ludowych: przekonanie o możliwości czarów i lęk przed nimi są bardziej rozpowszechnione niż ich wykonywanie. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|206pxNorwegia '– państwo w Europie Północnej będące monarchią konstytucyjną, którego terytorium obejmuje zachodnią i północną część Półwyspu Skandynawskiego, Jan Mayen, Svalbard, Wyspę Bouveta i Lofoty. Ma łączną powierzchnię 385 252 km² i liczy 5 165 802 mieszkańców (2015). Graniczy ze Szwecją niemal na całej długości granicy; znacznie krótsze odcinki oddzielają Norwegię od Finlandii i Rosji. Kraj ma również granicę morską (przez cieśninę Skagerrak) z Danią. Stolicą Norwegii jest Oslo. Długa, licząca ponad 20 tys. kilometrów linia brzegowa znana jest z charakterystycznych zatok, tzw. fiordów. Nazwa kraju pochodzi od staronordyckiego nord vegen (pol. droga na północ). Zainteresowania Historia czarownic Rudowłosa od małego interesowała się swoją rasą, lecz dopiero w wieku 12 lat zaczęła bardziej zagłębiać się w jej historie. W poszukiwaniu każdej, nawet najdrobniejszej informacji przekopała każdą stronę internetową, która o tym mówiła, przeczytała każdy dziennik, książkę, a czasami zdarzało się, że robiła tak zwane "przesłuchanie" swojej babci czy jej koleżanką. Mitologia Trudno powiedzieć, co ją tak wciągnęło w nią. Może ciekawość? Mity o bogach i herosach? A może zupełnie coś innego? Cóż, nie wiadomo, ale pewne jest to, że zna na pamięć większość bóstw i legend z każdego możliwego kraju, a najbardziej upodobała sobie mitologie słowiańską. Zdolności *'Rzucanie uroków - 'Flowey będąc czarownicą jest zdolna do rzucania zaklęć na rzeczy jak i na inne osoby. *'Niewidzialność - 'W przeciwieństwie do swoich rodziców potrafi stać się niewidzialna, ale tylko na 15 minut. Tą zdolność ma podobno po swojej babci. Umiejętności *'Szycie - 'Rudowłosa spędzając dużo czasu u Wiedźmy nauczyła się jako tako szyć. Na chwilę obecną ogranicza się do niechętnego przyszywania guzików czy zszywania jakiejś dziury w ubraniach, pościeli, itp. *'Wiedza z zakresu wierzeń innych krajów - ' *'Język norweski -''' Floe ( zważając na fakt iż pochodzi z Norwegii ) panujący tam język ma opanowany do perfekcji. Relacje Rodzina Rodzice Jak zostało wspomniane, oboje mają dla niej mało czasu i sama nie wie czy oni ją kochają. Mimo wszystko, jak udaje im się znaleźć chwile wolnego starają się polepszyć relacje z córką, która zwykle nie wykazuje wtedy nimi zainteresowania i tylko marudzi. Jednak oboje po wydarzeniach przed kilku lat bardziej zajmują się Floe, która nie wydaje się narzekać. Dalsza rodzina Jak pewnie już wiadomo ta dalsza rodzina rudowłosej już nie chodzi po ziemi z wyjątkiem jej babci - Marie Solberg. Dziewczyna uwielbia jej towarzystwo i gdyby mogła to by nie odstępowała nawet na krok. Przyjaciele Znajomi Frankie Stein Relacja dziewczyn wydaje się być jedną z tych pozytywnych. Obie poznały się w dzień przyjazdu Flowey do Salem, miejsca, które miało być jej nowym domem. Gdy tylko przekroczyła próg Straszyceum niczym spod ziemi wyrosła przed nią, ta której wszędzie pełno - Frankie Stein. Pomijają chwilowy zawał rudowłosej i uspokajanie jej, potworka zaproponowała jej pokazanie szkoły i nim Floe zdążyła odpowiedzieć, ta złapała ją za nadgarstek i pociągnęła wzdłuż korytarza. Córka Frankensteina oprowadziła ją po całym budynku, włącznie z katakumbami, i by rozluźnić panująca między nimi atmosferę zaczęła robić jej przesłuchanie typu "A to jakim jesteś potworem? Skąd jesteś? Co lubisz robić?" itp. Młoda czarownica z lekką irytacją odpowiadała na wszystkie pytania, nawet te najgłupsze. W końcu gdy dotarły pod gabinet dyrektorki, Frankie puściła dziewczynę (przypadkiem też kopnęła ją prądem) i pożegnała się z nią po czym podbiegła do swoich straszyciółek. Rudowłosa nie spuszczała z niej wzroku do momentu, aż ta zniknęła w tłumie uczniów i uśmiechnęła się niewidocznie. Wrogowie Dziewczyna na razie nie wydaje się mieć żadnych wrogów, lecz zdążyła podpaść Cleo De Nile kwestionując jej talent przywódczy. Miłość Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki: Floe, Guzikowa, Sol Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' '''Najbardziej lubi: Chemie. Przypomina jej to wytwarzanie mikstur. ...a najmniej: 'W - F. Nieważne jak proste by było dane ćwiczenie, ona i tak sobie coś zrobi. ' Zwierzak: ' Nie posiada żadnego i nawet się cieszy z tego powodu. ' Nie rusza się z domu bez: 'Podręcznej księgi czarów i igły wraz z szpulką nici. '''Ulubiony kolor: '''Szmaragdowy. ' Sekrety jej pokoju: 'Pod łóżkiem ma schowaną księgę pełną niebezpiecznych zaklęć, którą wykradł z poprzedniej szkoły. ' Ciekawostka: Czy wiesz jaka jest jej ulubiona mitologia? Wystąpienia Odcinki Odcinki specjalne Filmy pełnometrażowe Po czym ją rozpoznać? * Po czarnym guziku w miejscu prawego oka. Cytaty Ciekawostki *Postać jest częściowo oparta na filmie "Koralina i tajemnicze drzwi". *Nie rozumie slangu. *Floe z niewiadomego powodu uwielbia siedzieć na parapetach. Nie ważne czy to w domu, w szkole, w urzędzie, zawsze na nich siedzi. *Jej ulubiony zespół to "Set it Off". *Czasami, gdy się za bardzo zamyśli, zdarza jej się "zawiesić" i jedynie uszczypniecie jej przywraca ją do "żywych". *Nigdy nie była na żadnym sabacie co jest zasługą jej mamy i babci które sądzą, że to nie jest odpowiednie miejsce dla niej. *Zdarza jej się mówić po norwesku, najczęściej jak się z kimś wita. *Ogląda "Doktora Who". *Po kryjomu przesypia większość lekcji. *Podczas mówienia dużo gestykuluje. *Zwykle w nocy, wykrada się, że swojego pokoju na dach i z MP3 wypełnioną po brzegi ulubionymi soundtrackami przesiaduje tam do 2 nad ranem. Kategoria:Melody76 Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Czarownice Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Norwegia